VR-021 Nova
Background With so much deployment in space of was decided that a space version of the cyclone was needed. Replacing the wheels with a thruster propulsion system and a slight increase in armour, as well as improved armament gave birth to the Nova. The nova performed admirably even though it was rather resource intensive to build and maintain. It was supplemented shortly after its deployment by the VR-024, a less resource intensive unit yet near equal in performance. It should be noted that the later CBA-09 Super Nova was based very much on this early era Space Cyclone. Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - Cyclone Rider Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Upper Arms - 10 Forearms - 15 Leg brackets - 15 Main Body - 115 Thrusters - 15 Main Thruster - 15 Engine - 45 Wheels - 10 Cyclone Lights - 2 Thrusters - 5 Engine - 40 Main Body - 110 Weapon Mounts - 10 Thrusters - 10 Main Thrusters - 15 AR - 16 (Body Armour) Armour - stops upto and including standard 14.5mm rounds (2d4md) note - when in battloid mode, for the head and legs use the CVR armour statistics Speed Running - Pilot spd plus 5 Leaping - Use standard rules for normal jumps, 7.5m thurster assisted Skimming - 195kph Cycle - 220kph max, 140kph cruising speed Flight - 250kph In Space - Mach 1.5 Range - 95 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.40m, Cycle 1.19m Length - Battloid 1.60m, Cycle 2.31m Width - Battloid 1.02m, Cycle 0.50m Weight - 120kg PS - Consider Rider's PS as Augmented Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - Miniature Protoculture cell energizer using 1 protoculture cell Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Missile Launcher (1, arm) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - Varies with mini missile type Damage - Varies with mini missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 or 2 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launcher (2, back) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - Varies with mini missile type Damage - Varies with mini missile type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1, 2, or 4 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Beam Gum (1, arm) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - 1800m Damage - 4d6. Can fire Semi-automatic bursts. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Forearm Interhangeable weapon mounts (1) Primary Purpose - NA Range - varies on weapon system Damage - varies on weapon system Rate Of Fire - varies on weapon system Payload - varies on weapon system Bonuses - varies on weapon system See Cyclone interchangeable weapon system file for the selection of weapon systems. Typically armed with an EU-5 gunpod and a CADS-X Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour training +1 autododge +10% on piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 day if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 3 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 200 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 150km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 8km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 12 and track 1 target to a range of 3km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 5km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. References Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles) Imai Files